


Take Care Of You

by yamtempura



Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ, EXO (Band)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, OT4, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:52:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamtempura/pseuds/yamtempura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho and Joonmyun's evening (and morning) in from OT4'verse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Care Of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miikkaa_xx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miikkaa_xx/gifts).



> the Hoho side of sex from [Stay the Night](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1024165) / [Day plans](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1027880). This should really be called 'Jenn tries to write romance and fails.' This is in the OT4'verse with Yunho, Changmin, Chen, and Suho all in a big open relationship. Also check out the companion porn coda fic of Changdae [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1030565). As always, dedicated to Mika who lets me blow up every means of communication with her about kpop dudes touchin butts.

It started off slow and gentle, lazy pecks at each other’s mouths, just testing the waters. Joonmyun smiled after every one, feeling his heart thrumming in his chest. He threw his leg around one of Yunho’s, hooking his ankle behind his calf, wanting to be as intertwined as possible. Yunho’s hand was toying idly with the hair on the back of his neck, and he felt shivers spark down his spine to pool in his groin. God, he didn’t want to get hard by just a few kisses like a horny teenager, but Yunho’s smile was right there and his whole head was filled with his scent and the feeling of his chest rising and falling next to him and he _did_ sort of feel like a horny teenager again. 

He angled his head and gently pressed his mouth back against Yunho’s, a slightly anxious noise escaping the back of his throat, and summoning up a little courage, he sucked Yunho’s lower lip in between his and ran the tip of his tongue across it, his chest swelling when he heard a muffled groan coming from the other man. He let him tip his head back and use his height to loom over Joonmyun a bit, and just wrapped his arm around Yunho’s neck, pulling him close. Yunho’s tongue ( _his tongue!!_ Joonmyun thought a little wildly) slid into his mouth, and he found himself tugging at Yunho’s sweater, meeting him halfway, rubbing his tongue up alongside his. 

When they finally broke apart, panting a little, Joonmyun looked at him with bright eyes, and blurted out, “Are we going to have sex now, hyung?” 

Yunho paused, his expression surprised, and Joonmyun through some valiant effort managed not to lean up and kiss those beautifully reddened lips while he was thinking. “Do you want to?” he asked finally. 

Joonmyun laughed loudly, burying his face into Yunho’s chest as he brought his arm around to hug him tightly. “Yes. No. Maybe.” 

“Well, that’s clear,” Yunho teased, brushing his mouth across the top of Joonmyun’s ear. 

Joonmyun sighed, then smiled up at him, resting his chin on Yunho’s chest. “Is this going too fast for you? I mean, is it wrong of me to take advantage of you on the first date? You deserve to be taken care of and romanced, despite what my dick might be thinking.” 

“Maybe your dick is thinking the right thing,” Yunho laughed, leaning down to touch his nose against Joonmyun’s. “Also, I should be saying that to you. Who’s the sunbae here?” 

“I’m no blushing virgin,” Joonmyun protested, leaning up to his face, rubbing his nose against Yunho’s, grinning. 

“Is that right?” Yunho’s smile didn’t change, at least not until Joonmyun let out a gasp as Yunho’s hand traced boldly down the length of his cock outside his jeans when it widened into a knowing grin. Blood rushed from his head to his dick so fast, he was surprised it didn’t make him dizzy. 

“Unfair,” Joonmyun replied, flipping around so he was laying up Yunho’s side, trying not to let his hips stutter. He slid his own hand underneath Yunho’s delightful sweater to feel the hard muscles of his abdomen and slipping down under the band of his jeans, pressing his open mouth back against Yunho’s. 

Yunho just chuckled as he kissed him back and moved his hand to press against the small of Joonmyun’s back as Joonmyun went up onto his knees on the couch, his other hand not pausing on Joonmyun’s cock, pulling little pleased mewls from Joonmyun’s throat. He fumbled around with the button on Yunho’s jeans, needing to touch him. 

“I’m not going to last long this first round, I’m sorry,” Joonmyun admitted with a breathless laugh against Yunho’s skin, resting his forehead on his. 

One of Yunho’s eyebrows rose slightly. “‘First round?’” he questioned Joonmyun’s word choice. 

Joonmyun just kissed his eyebrows, wanting to worship every part of Yunho’s face. “Well, yeah, duh.” 

Yunho pulled Joonmyun into his lap, laughing against his mouth and kissing him deeply, his tongue sliding against the roof of Joonmyun’s mouth like he already knew where all of his sensitive spots were. He kept Joonmyun so distracted he didn’t even notice that Yunho had his pants undone until he felt Yunho’s warm fingers sliding down underneath the band of his underwear. 

Not to be left behind, Joonmyun finally managed to undo Yunho’s pants, and sucked in a breath when he realised that Yunho wasn’t wearing underwear at all. 

“How kinky, Yunho-hyung,” he said huskily, grinning as he trailed his fingers down from underneath Yunho’s bellybutton to the patch of hair surrounding his thick cock. “Were you expecting something?” 

“No, but surprises are always welcome,” Yunho returned, shifting his hips into Joonmyun’s hand slightly as he pulled him out of his pants. 

Joonmyun ran his hand up over the hard length, then down again, wanting to memorise every bump and ridge and spot to make Yunho moan. He pressed a few kisses along his jaw, heading down towards his throat. “Do you want a blowjob now or later?” he asked, pressing his mouth against Yunho’s adam’s apple. 

Yunho half-moaned, half-laughed, and the sound did things to Joonmyun’s heart rate that probably wasn’t healthy. 

“Later,” he whispered, and took Joonmyun’s cock into a practised hand, causing Joonmyun to groan and rock into him. He almost couldn’t believe it. Yunho, his idol and the man he had been chasing forever, was touching him, swirling his thumb around the head of his dick in a way that was making his head spin. Joonmyun returned his forehead to Yunho’s, his breathing erratic, trying to concentrate on his own hands and not on how Yunho seemed to know the exact pressure that he liked and how his thighs were already tensing. 

“Yunho-hyung,” he breathed in warning, but Yunho just took his mouth in a deep kiss, his tongue running along the inside of his lower lip. Joonmyun keened, and Yunho sped up the speed of his strokes, adding a delightful twist at the top and Joonmyun was lost, cumming into his hand, digging his fingers into the soft wool at Yunho's shoulder as his mind roared into blank white. 

Yunho peppered his face with kisses as Joonmyun came down, feeling loose and sated and after a few seconds, he was able to regain enough brain function to catch a few of them, pressing his lips against Yunho's happily. 

“That was quick,” Yunho teased and Joonmyun shushed him with another kiss. 

“I told you,” he said with a chuckle, moving his hand down from where it was clawed into Yunho’s chest back to the other’s neglected cock. Now that he wasn’t about to fly off the handle, he would be able to concentrate better. “You are too good by half, by the way.” 

He slid his fingertips gently over the flared head, feeling the wetness there, and smearing it down the side. “Tell me what you like,” he whispered, dragging his lips over the corner of Yunho’s mouth. 

“Harder,” Yunho responded, shifting his hands to rest on Joonmyun’s hips and trying to catch his mouth with his own, but Joonmyun stayed teasingly out of reach, moving towards his ear instead. 

“Like this?” he asked, taking the small piece of cartilage in his teeth as he tightened his hand and slid it slowly from top to base and then back up. 

“Yes,” Yunho sighed, his eyes fluttering closed, his head tipping back. Joonmyun was delighted, and pressed a kiss to the soft patch of skin under his ear. 

“Tell me,” he coaxed again after a few strokes, letting his breath caress the skin of Yunho's throat, wanting to please him as well as just loving the sound of his voice. 

“Faster,” Yunho commanded and Joonmyun complied, pressing soft kisses to his neck, watching sweat bead at Yunho’s temples, and his lung stutter when he held his fingers tight enough that the head of his cock had to push its way through them. 

“Joonmyun-ah.” Joonmyun nearly groaned. The way that Yunho said his name, breathy and gorgeous was enough for him to feel the beginnings of his cock coming back to life again. 

“Yes, Yunho-hyung?” he answered, his own breath catching in his throat at just how lovely the line of Yunho’s jaw was. 

“Kiss me?” 

This time, Joonmyun didn’t hold back his moan at the request and leaned up to press his mouth against Yunho’s, gently lipping his top lip, his tongue softly colliding against his. A shiver wracked his frame when Yunho slid his fingers into his hair at the back of his head, holding him steady at his mouth as he began to thrust his hips into Joonmyun’s hand. 

Yunho came with a soft sigh, his body shuddering underneath Joonmyun as he spilt up his abdomen between them, cum landing on his sweater and dribbling through Joonmyun’s hand. Breathing heavily, he collapsed back into the couch, pulling the smaller man along with him, not letting is lips stray far from Joonmyun’s mouth. 

“That was good," Yunho smiled between kisses. 

Joonmyun hummed happily in agreement. “Sorry about your sweater.” 

“Worth it,” Yunho said, then pulled back to press a kiss to Joonmyun’s chin. “Tell you what, why don’t you put the food away, and I’ll go make sure Changmin’s underwear isn’t strewn about in the bedroom, and we can continue this there?” 

Joonmyun felt a thrill shoot through him. “Sure.” He moved off of Yunho reluctantly, darting back to give him a few more kisses, and felt a brief flash of guilt when he saw how much of a mess there was on him when the worst he himself was a little rumpled. 

Yunho obviously saw his look and once he had stood too, tucking himself back into his jeans for the moment, he leaned down and brushed his lips across Joonmyun’s nose. 

“Worth it,” he repeated, then gave his ass a light smack before heading off to the bedroom. Joonmyun giggled and straightened himself out before grabbing their dishes and almost throwing them into the sink, quickly rinsing off his hands while there. It took him a few minutes to organise a space to shove their leftovers in the full fridge, but he found some adorable cookies (most likely from a fan, he thought) shoved near the top that didn’t look too old at all, so he figured all in all it was a success. 

Cookies in hand, he began to make his way down the hall when he noticed a trail of rose petals beginning in the hallway. His hand came up to catch at his collar, his heart suddenly pounding hard enough in his chest that he heard it in his ears. Yunho stood in the doorway, sweater gone, although he still wore his jeans undone around his hips. 

“I had been saving these for someone special,” Yunho said, his eyes twinkling. 

Joonmyun padded towards him, feeling like he was meeting a man from a fairy tale. He was about to be whisked away, he could tell. And he could find absolutely no objection in him to the whisking. “You mean you bought these to use with Changmin-hyung and then realised how much he wouldn’t appreciate the gesture,” Joonmyun clarified, sliding his hands around Yunho's waist, still holding the box. 

“Caught,” Yunho admitted, and he slung his arms around Joonmyun. He smiled down at him, but Joonmyun could see the small flicker of worry behind his eyes. 

He bit his lip against the smile that threatened to split his face in half and looked him dead in the eye to make sure he understood exactly what he was saying. “ _I_ appreciate the gesture,” he said, stretching up onto his tiptoes to press kisses to the corners of Yunho's mouth, pressing his chest into his to try and let him feel how fast his heart was racing. He wanted to just take this man and wrap himself in him like a warm blanket and treasure him forever. He was so kind and talented and sweet and a million other little things. He deserved to be loved, loved, _loved_. He deserved more than any one person could probably give, although Joonmyun knew he would damn sure try his hardest to romance the hell out of him. 

He dropped back down to his flat feet and hooked his arms underneath Yunho’s ass, and with a hearty ‘ _oomph!_ ’ managed to lift his feet off the ground. 

Yunho laughed, throwing his hands onto Joonmyun’s shoulders for balance. 

“What are you doing?” he asked, amused when Joonmyun had to drop him again not a few seconds later, breathing hard. 

Joonmyun smiled up at him slightly guiltily. “I was hoping to be able to carry you to bed, but I don’t think I’m strong enough.” 

Yunho laughed again, throwing his head back before cupping Joonmyun’s face and kissing him soundly. Joonmyun didn’t even take offense at the laughter, instead kissing him back, looping an arm around his neck, still somehow holding the box of cookies. 

“You are so sweet,” Yunho murmured, pressing kisses over his eyes. 

“Not as sweet as you,” Joonmyun replied, dragging a hand over Yunho’s chest. “I mean, a rose petal trail to the bed? Who else but you would ever do such a thing for someone else? You are so kind and sweet and you deserve to be romanced the hell out of but…” 

“But…?” Yunho prompted. 

Joonmyun gave him a guilty half-smile. “All I can think about right now is how much I want to ride your cock from here to kingdom come.” 

Yunho groaned and pushed Joonmyun towards the bed. Joonmyun tripped over his own feet, laughing, but then pulled Yunho towards him and spun them so he was the one falling down on the bed back onto the petals, Joonmyun crawling on top of him, kissing his way up his torso, leaving the cookies on the floor by the side of the bed. 

He admired Yunho’s collarbones, laving at them before sneaking down to lick at one perfect pink nipple, hearing a small gasp from above him. Not pausing what he was doing, he reached down and started tugging at the waistband of Yunho’s pants, urging him to wiggle out of them. 

Yunho did so, kicking them off, but then cupped his hand underneath Joonmyun’s jaw, dragging him up so that he could kiss him again, sliding his tongue deep into his mouth, using his hand on the small of his back to press him against him. 

Joonmyun moaned, managing to tug his own pants off as well, his jeans pulling off one sock accidentally, and tossing them across the room. He heard them hit the wall and slide to the floor, but he didn’t care, much more interested in Yunho’s mouth and tongue and the fact that his hands were on his ass, kneading the flesh there. Straddling Yunho’s hips with his thighs, he slid forward and he could only moan helplessly into Yunho’s mouth as their cocks dragged together, creating a delightful friction. 

Yunho slid his fingers down the cleft of Joonmyun’s ass, his fingers just lightly brushing his entrance and Joonmyun gasped so hard he nearly choked on his own tongue. Yunho’s fingers just circled him softly, not penetrating, just stroking, stroking, as Joonmyun’s arms began to tremble where he was holding himself up. This wasn’t the plan – he was supposed to be doing all the work, not Yunho. 

“Don’t we need like, lube or something?” Joonmyun asked, his voice rough, pressing a kiss to Yunho’s nose. 

Yunho huffed a small laugh, his cheeks flushed with desire, but he reached back and pulled out a bottle from behind the pillows at the headboard and handed it to him. “Would it be impolite of me to ask if you’ve done this before?” 

“I would hope you would have remembered if we had already had sex,” Joonmyun replied, sitting up where he was perched on Yunho’s hips, concentrating on getting enough lube on his fingers. Yunho laughed in response and Joonmyun shot him a grin. In truth, his only experience ranged from a few bases with a few girlfriends, and his own hands. Not that he was about to let Yunho know about his inadequacies. He couldn’t afford to fall behind. Especially since Yunho already had Changmin. But Joonmyun wasn’t shy about getting what he wanted anyway, and he had lived his whole life forging ahead into unknown territory, so this was no different. 

He reached behind him and gently knocked away Yunho’s hand, sliding two of his own fingers inside him with a sigh. Yunho held onto Joonmyun’s hips, watching him with glittering, hungry eyes, gently moving him against his own hand. His other slid up underneath Joonmyun’s shirt, pushing the fabric up along with his hand, sliding along the skin of his waist. 

Joonmyun opened his eyes, not realising they had closed. Tired of waiting, he pulled out of himself and poured more lube onto his hand. Then he reached back and grabbed hold of Yunho’s cock, nestling it in between the globes of his ass, feeling arousal burn through him like a shot of electricity as Yunho moaned and arched underneath him. He just held him there for a bit, grinding up and down, feeling his hard length and cool lube slide against his hole again and again. 

“Do you want it, hyung?” he asked, his eyelids feeling heavy as he looked down at him. Yunho looked like a sex god, flushed and reaching for him, pupils blown wide and dark with lust and lips reddened and slick from kisses, and Joonmyun felt close to cumming already. 

“Don’t make me beg, Joonmyunnie,” Yunho groaned, his fingers digging into his hip. 

The petname on his lips made Joonmyun’s heart beat in triple time, and Joonmyun was for a second thrown off balance as his chest constricted with how much this man _meant_ to him. Unable to wait any longer, he angled himself properly and sank down. It was tight, and yet the pain was more of a strange ache that sent a pleasant burn through his limbs. 

Yunho hissed, his fingers digging into Joonmyun’s thighs and Joonmyun tried to relax around the new sensation. 

“Just –” his tongue came out to wet his bottom lip as he bottomed out, his ass flush against Yunho’s hips, “just let me take care of you, hyung,” he managed to finish. He was so, so _full_. 

In response, Yunho just bend his legs so that his feet were flat on the bed, allowing some leverage for Joonmyun to reach back and push against to slide against him, a slow glide up that made them both moan. 

Soon enough Joonmyun had worked up a rhythm that wasn’t overly awkward, a gentle roll of his body that didn’t threaten to burn out his leg muscles. 

Yunho’s hand reached out and began undoing the buttons on his shirt, sliding his fingertips down Joonmyun’s pale skin, making his thighs tremble and his fingertips dig into the flesh of Yunho’s legs. When he neared the bottom, however, Joonmyun stopped him, and instead brought his hand back up to his mouth, gently kissing his fingertips. He knew that if Yunho touched him right then, he’d be gone and he didn’t want that to happen, at least not yet. He couldn’t be the first to cum again. 

So instead he nuzzled his nose into his palm before pressing a kiss to the very centre, sliding his lips along his pointer finger and letting his fingers slip into his mouth to rest heavy on his tongue where he laved at them gently, holding his wrist steady. 

Yunho’s other hand pushed hard into Joonmyun’s hip, tilting him backwards a bit more then suddenly, he was seeing stars, a sharp cry exploding from around the fingers in his mouth as Yunho’s cock dragged across his prostate. 

“Ah – ung,” he grunted, his legs almost giving out from underneath him. Joonmyun fell forward, bracing his free hand against Yunho’s shoulder. It unfortunately lost him the correct angle, although now his cock was being rubbed against the smooth skin of Yunho’s lower abdomen. He suckled hard – desperate – at Yunho’s fingers, his tongue flicking at the webbing in between them as he used the new angle to slam back against Yunho’s thighs, watching Yunho’s head throw back into the pillows. 

“Yunho-hyung,” he whined, removing his fingers from his mouth, not even sure what he was asking. Yunho seemed to, though, and with a soft hiss, pushed him back upwards, moving his own hips in a series of sharp snaps, every thrust a direct stroke across Joonmyun’s prostate. He reached back again, bracing himself against Yunho’s legs as every wet slap of skin dragged a harsh _ahn ahn ahn_ out of his throat. He was so close. 

This time when Yunho wrapped a hand around his cock and stroked him, his fingers just dug into Yunho’s wrist and he managed to stutter out an “Oh, h- _hyung_ ,” before he was coming hard enough to see white, sending ropes of semen to dot over Yunho’s abdomen. 

He heard an echoing shout and then Yunho was _filling_ him and despite the oversensitisation, he could only roll his hips, wanting more, wanting to milk every sound and ounce of pleasure out of him. 

He rested back on Yunho’s thighs, waiting for his legs to stop shaking before sliding off of him, feeling the biggest sort of mess, but unable to do anything but collapse beside him, curling up into his shoulder, pressing his mouth against the skin there in an opened mouth kiss. 

Yunho brushed his hair back from his sweaty forehead and kissed it. “You okay?” 

Joonmyun just chuckled, throwing his arms around Yunho’s chest and pulling him tight into him. “Just gimme a few seconds.” 

… 

“As much as I like the debauched schoolboy look...” Yunho grinned and tugged at the bedraggled collar of Joonmyun’s shirt until with a disgruntled noise, Joonmyun pulled it off and let it slide off the bed onto the floor. He had removed his other sock long ago. “Now I know what's hiding under there.” 

“Hmph,” Joonmyun replied eloquently, going back to nibbling on his cookie. They had paused for a short snack break, Yunho pulling out some leftover cans of iced coffee from a bag somewhere to wash down Joonmyun’s cookies. 

Yunho leaned in and stole a bite of cookie right out of Joonmyun’s mouth. “You should show off more. I bet very few of your fans know about those abs.” 

Joonmyun shifted uncomfortably. “I did do the one shoot for that underwear company. But that was a while ago. I’m not...” 

Yunho stared him down. “You’re not what.” 

Joonmyun shrugged lightly. “I’m not the visual,” he said, meeting Yunho’s eyes, almost defiant in his effort not to care, popping the rest of the snack in his mouth. 

“No, you’re the -what was it? Big Mama?” He grinned. “Old lady?” 

Joonmyun laughed, his wary mood dissolving, and swung a pillow to whack him in the face. “Oh my god, I can’t believe you know about that. I am going to murder Tao.” 

Yunho just smiled. “I think you’d be surprised what I know about you.” Then he surprised him by pushing his shoulder and rolling him over onto his back. “And no,” he agreed, sliding on top of him, “you’re not the visual.” His smile turned slightly wicked. “You’re the _leader_.” He bent down and licked the crumbs from the corners of Joonmyun’s mouth. Joonmyun opened his lips up for a kiss which Yunho very agreeingly obliged with, filling his mouth with the taste of coffee and sugar and _Yunho_ , but soon broke away to press tender wisps of kisses all over his face instead. 

“And as such, you have to be a little everything.” Joonmyun arched slightly as Yunho nibbled at his neck and reached for him, but Yunho just captured both his hands and intertwined their fingers, holding them pinned down by Joonmyun’s hips. 

“I already know you are a fantastic singer,” he continued. Joonmyun could feel his lips moving on his throat and it send jolts of hot desire straight to his cock, and his hips jerked, already eager for more. 

“But I’m not the main singer,” he panted out a protest. 

“Because you have more important things to worry about,” Yunho continued, swirling his tongue over the hollow in Joonmyun’s throat. “You look after eleven other people. You are responsible for their hopes and dreams and fears. You have to keep them organised and oversee how they present themselves. How they practise. How they keep their spirits up.” 

Joonmyun’s breath caught in his throat and he squeezed Yunho’s hands. Yunho smiled against the very top of his collarbone. 

“You have an incredibly difficult job. And I _know_. God do I know. So.” Yunho moved his face up to look into Joonmyun’s eyes. “Let me look after you.” 

The words, echoed from earlier, hit Joonmyun like a punch to the chest and he felt his breath sing out of him in something like a mix of relief and desire and too-early-to-be-love-but-approaching-it-fast. 

“Okay,” he agreed on a whisper, straining his neck up to kiss him, wanting to press all his feeling out through his mouth even if he didn’t have words for them quite yet. 

Yunho kissed him back, softly dragging his lower lip through his teeth, but then with a final soft lick of his lips, left his mouth to make his way down his neck. He pressed kiss after kiss onto Joonmyun’s pale torso, not letting go of his hands, watching as Joonmyun began to squirm, then pant, then make quiet little sounds in the back of his throat. Yunho hummed, pleased, when a flick of his tongue over Joonmyun’s pert little nipples resulted in his legs twitching, his knees jerking up to almost wrap around Yunho’s hips before settling back down. 

“Yunho-hyuuung,” he moaned softly, watching as Yunho mouthed his way down his body, feeling out of breath and out of his depth against the older, stronger man. He squeezed his hands almost frantically, his cock so hard it was almost painful. A small pool of precum had already built up under his belly button and was threatening to drip down his side. “I... I need...” 

“What?” Yunho asked, leaning down to dip his tongue into the slick liquid, deliberately not coming near his cock, not breaking eye contact. 

“You,” Joonmyun stated rather desperately, the sight of Yunho tasting him as he was sending all thoughts out of his head. “I want you so bad I can hardly stand it.” He dug his fingertips into the backs of Yunho’s hands. “I want to take care of you and make you mine and –” 

Yunho cut him off, slanting his mouth over his, having slid back up his body, letting him taste his own precum. Joonmyun accepted it eagerly, arching up into him. 

“You are so precious,” Yunho whispered, letting go of one of his hands in order to slide it along the back of Joonmyun’s thigh, hiking his knee up around his waist before sliding his fingers into the mess of dried cum and lube in Joonmyun’s ass. Joonmyun moaned and flexed his hips, his hand going to grip Yunho’s bicep as two fingers slid in easily. 

“Not as –ah! – precious as you,” Joonmyun gasped out, feeling tender and sore, yet the action sending electricity down his spine to shoot out his toes. 

Yunho sighed with a soft smile, leaning down to press an affectionate, tender kiss onto Joonmyun’s mouth, simultaneously adding a third finger that squelched almost obscenely. Joonmyun’s answered with noise like gurgling marbles in his throat. 

But when the pleasure of Yunho’s gentle torment still wasn’t enough and Joonmyun began to move against his hand, he slid it out and gripped his hip, stilling him just for a moment. Joonmyun opened his eyes, about to protest, but then Yunho slid home and he couldn’t help his head just rolling back, his breath whooshing out of his lungs in a heavy exhale. Intertwining their fingers again, Yunho stretched both his arms above his head, pinning his hands to the headboard and blanketing him with his body. 

“Put your legs around my waist,” Yunho murmured against Joonmyun’s lips. Joonmyun did as he was told, his tongue darting out to lick at the seam of Yunho’s mouth, needing to taste him. 

Then Yunho rocked against him and Joonmyun _keened_ , his expression twisting into one of pure delicious torture as the position dragged Yunho’s cock directly past his prostate. His response seemed to please Yunho who did it again, Joonmyun held fast and immobile beneath him. He rolled his body deliberately against Joonmyun’s cock – trapped hard and leaking between them – kissing all the delicious sounds out of his mouth, gazing down on him adoringly. 

“Let go, Joonmyunnie,” he whispered into his ear, his hot breath fanning over his skin as he flickered kisses across his cheekbones. Joonmyun couldn’t even begin to control the harsh cries falling from his lips, his hands clenching rhythmically in Yunho’s grip. He was filling him so deep, holding him so that all he could see was _Yunho_ , all he could feel was _Yunho_ , all he could breathe was _Yunho_ _Yunho Yunho_. 

“Ah, hyung, I – ah, _ung!_ ” 

“That’s it, my Joonmyunnie,” Yunho continued, the croon of his name in his ear making Joonmyun’s heart swell and his balls tighten. “Come for me. Let me catch you.” 

It only took several more rocking thrusts and then Joonmyun was complying, screaming harshly into his orgasm, his fingers digging into the backs of Yunho’s hands. A loud groan answered him and Yunho pulled out with a jerk, untangling his one hand from Joonmyun’s so it could flash hard over his own cock until he too joined Joonmyun in shooting thick sticky trails of cum over his stomach. 

“So precious,” Yunho sighed finally, his chest heaving, but cupping Joonmyun’s face with one of his hands and kissing his fluttering eyelids as Joonmyun moaned, still coming back down. 

_No, you_ , Joonmyun wanted to say, but he hadn’t quite gotten back speech yet. Instead, he squeezed the hand still being held onto and lifted his chin for a kiss. 

Yunho eventually slid off Joonmyun to lie by his side. “I imagine you might want a shower.” 

“Mmmm, tomorrow,” Joonmyun suggested lazily, rolling onto his side and throwing an arm around Yunho’s waist, gathering him to him back to his front, his nose pressing into the back of the taller man’s neck. He felt sticky and messy and _sore_ , but he rather enjoyed it, enjoyed feeling a little bit unperfect for once. He tossed his leg around Yunho’s to keep him close, and closed his eyes. “Sleep now.” 

Yunho lifted his hand from where it was wrapped around his waist and pressed a kiss to the back. “Yes, leader,” he said with a little laugh. 

… 

Warm and heavy was the first thing that registered in Joonmyun's mind as he woke up. A resounding ache in his pelvis and the notion he was lying on something hard and round came right afterward. Sleep retreated from him slowly as his brain began its morning process of sorting out his day and what had happened. The round, hard, uncomfortable object was easy to figure out, as he grabbed the bottle of lube that was wedged halfway underneath his thigh and hip and rolled it off the edge of the bed. The warm and heavy and sore was a very different matter, one that Joonmyun wasn’t sure whether to be happy or put-out by. Despite how they had been facing the night before when they fell asleep, sometime during the early morning they had flipped and Joonmyun was curled up into his usual sleeping posture with Yunho plastered up his back, his arms around his waist, his eyes closed. He turned his head to look at him in the early morning light. 

Okay, he couldn’t be put out. Not when he could watch Yunho like this. He was still perfect, his sleeping expression angelic, and Joonmyun just wanted to capture the curve of his eyelid and the swoop of his mouth in his memory forever. 

That mouth crooked up into a smile and Joonmyun looked up to see Yunho had opened his eyes and was looking down at him in amusement. 

“Good morning,” Joonmyun greeted him, feeling his own mouth stretch into a sunny smile. 

“Morning,” Yunho returned, stretching his neck out and over Joonmyun to place a kiss onto his mouth. Joonmyun kissed him back with a pleased hum. 

“How did you sleep?” Joonmyun asked, trying not to notice when Yunho’s fingertips began idly tracing sleepy designs over his chest. 

“Good,” Yunho replied, tucking his cheek up against Joonmyun’s temple. “You?” 

“Really well,” Joonmyun replied, biting his lip and trying not squirm, liking the warm atmosphere of the morning. However, he couldn’t quite stop his nipples from hardening. 

“I’m glad,” Yunho smiled, sliding his fingers down the line of Joonmyun’s abdomen, drawing a muffled sound out of Joonmyun’s mouth. 

“Yunho-hyuuung,” Joonmyun protested with a smile, jerking his hips back and feeling Yunho already half-hard against his ass. Suddenly, he didn’t care anymore about how sore he was. “Am I supposed to take this as a hint?” 

“Maybe,” Yunho laughed and pulled him back to kiss him. 

The morning sex was unrushed and lazy, and when Joonmyun finally came in his hands, Yunho’s cock buried deep in his ass, it was with a grateful sigh of his name. 

“Now I think I need that shower,” he murmured, turning his head to nuzzle at Yunho’s bicep. 

Yunho smiled, pressing kisses into Joonmyun’s hair. “I think we both do.” 

… 

Joonmyun giggled as he reached up and dragged Yunho down so he could turn his hair into a soapy mohawk. 

“That’s a good look for you,” he said with a sunny grin. “I’m going to tell your hairstylist to switch it up.” 

Yunho laughed and nuzzled his face into Joonmyun’s. “I don’t think that I’m going to allow that.” 

“Awww,” Joonmyun tried to pout. “Party pooper.” 

Yunho just sighed and pressed a soft kiss to Joonmyun’s mouth. “I’m so glad you came to me.” 

Joonmyun leaned up into him, smiling too hard to actually kiss him back. “I’m so glad you finally noticed.” 

Yunho chuckled, dragging his hand up Joonmyun’s thigh, but without thinking Joonmyun caught his hand and pushed it against the wall of the shower. “No, hyung.” 

He looked up at him in surprise, mostly at himself for denying him like that, but then was caught by the sudden glittering in Yunho’s eyes, and he swallowed hard. Okay then. He pressed his mouth against the wet skin of his chest instead, not quite sure how to deal with the fact that holding his wrist like he was made him feel… different. 

“You have taken care of me all this time,” Joonmyun explained into his skin, licking up the water trailing down from the shower. “Now it’s finally my turn.” 

“Oh?” Yunho asked, and pulled his hand free, but Joonmyun just gently pushed it back against the tiles. 

“No, hyung,” he repeated softly, this time holding Yunho’s gaze and watching it darken. A heady thrill shot through him to pool spiky hot in his belly. “Keep it there.” 

Yunho just nodded once, his expression unreadable. 

Joonmyun dropped his gaze back to Yunho’s chest and worked his way down the gorgeous skin until he had dropped to his knees in front of him, looking at Yunho’s already half-hard cock, water dripping off enticingly. Joonmyun swallowed again, not quite sure he knew what he was doing, but hell, he had come this far already (and had the sore ass to prove it). 

He nuzzled against him for a second before licking a line down the length, flicking his tongue across the tip, feeling him harden against his lips. He tasted like salt and soap and clean water, and Joonmyun thought he could get pretty addicted to the flavour. Flicking his glance up, he sucked him slowly into his mouth, moaning as he tasted the spiciness of precum on his tongue, and slid his hands against Yunho’s strong thighs, holding him steady. 

He wasn’t very good, he knew, but he tried his best, taking him as deep into his throat as he could go without coughing, trying to keep his teeth away. He was grateful the small amount of water still hitting his face from where Yunho’s body was blocking the shower covered up the fact that he could feel the drool running down his chin, but every little hissing moan and the sense of being watched kept him at it. He wanted to finish him off. He wanted to hear him explode because of _him_. 

Yunho’s hand crept down to cup his head, his fingers threading through his hair at the back of his neck, and Joonmyun’s entire body shuddered. That wasn’t going to stand. He wasn’t going to be able to last if Yunho kept doing that to him. So taking his mouth off his dick, he took a firm hold of Yunho’s wrist and again pinned it to the wall, this time beside his thigh. 

“What did I say, hyung?” he asked, staring up at him, asking the words into the base of his cock as he mouthed the skin there. 

Yunho looked halfway between amused and utterly aroused, and Joonmyun’s own dick throbbed in response. Satisfied that he wasn’t going to try again, he resumed his efforts, pleased when he heard the telltale hitch of Yunho’s breath and saw his fingers curl into a fist. 

“Joonmyun-ah,” he sighed. 

Joonmyun just made an encouraging noise, running his tongue hard down the vein of the underside. 

Yunho’s breath stuttered and his hips jerked, surprising Joonmyun slightly, and then he was cumming down Joonmyun’s throat, his hands curling into the wall behind him. Joonmyun took it all, swallowing him down, and continued to suckle him gently until he felt him go soft in his mouth. Ignoring how much his own dick ached, he stood, trying to take in how utterly stunning Yunho looked, wet and pleasured and smiling beatifically. To think that he had caused it made even more blood rush to his head, an overwhelming sense of pride widening his mouth into a smile. 

Yunho reached for him, but he shook his head. “It’s okay,” he managed to say, avoiding his grasp. 

Yunho raised an eyebrow at him, looking down at Joonmyun’s obviously erect dick. 

Joonmyun just reached over and turned off the water. They had been in long enough to get pruny and it probably wasn’t doing their water bill any good. “I told you, this was for you. Besides.” He leaned up on his tiptoes and planted a quick, serene kiss onto his lips. “Now you owe me one.” 

Yunho just smiled and held onto his waist, keeping him against him for a few seconds, almost breaking Joonmyun’s resolve as his dick came into contact with Yunho’s wet skin, but then let him drop back down to his feet. “I hope you collect soon,” he replied, his eyes full of mischief and more than a little heat that made Joonmyun’s knees weak. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying to control his libido. Yunho opened the door out of the shower and grabbed a towel, reaching back to hand Joonmyun one as well. “What do you want for breakfast?” 

“I think I saw enough ingredients for blueberry pancakes!” Joonmyun replied brightly, drying his hair as he followed Yunho out. 

**Author's Note:**

> oh god I have so many headcanons about these two (well, all four of them, tbh)


End file.
